Various mechanisms exist for aligning augmented reality (AR) content. Existing AR systems use static models of locations to allow alignment of AR content. For example, the system may have an image of a building-front modelled in the system, which allows matching from end user devices to align AR content. A virtually presented address may be aligned over the door of the building when a user views it through an AR browser.
Some AR games demonstrate the excitement that social aspects of AR may offer, but the AR characters are presented imprecisely, not allowing two players to see the same AR character in the same way, or in the same precise spot. A modeled building (as in the example above) might allow the same alignment of AR characters, but that requires a location/scene to have been previously modelled. Thus, existing techniques will not work with unmodeled or dynamically changing scenes.